A multi remote controller is widely used as an appliance control apparatus configured to remotely control household electrical appliances such as air conditioning apparatuses, TV sets, and luminaires, or other appliances (hereinafter, referred to as “target appliance”). However, the multi remote controller of the related art requires users to select the target appliance as an object of control from an appliance list, which imposes a significant strain on the users.
Therefore, there is a multi remote controller configured to specify the target appliance that the user wants to control by using information of a beacon emitted from the target appliance.
However, relating to the multi remote controller described above, there is a problem that the accuracy of the beacon from the target appliance is insufficient to discriminate the target appliance and an appliance positioned nearby.